


视线遮断

by Flaw_H



Category: No Game No Life - Kamiya Yuu
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 09:30:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19885408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flaw_H/pseuds/Flaw_H
Summary: 离大战的启动时机还有一段闲暇。全连接指挥体（爱因兹比）想要满足里克的心愿。……就是一个无脑PWP





	视线遮断

**Author's Note:**

> *虽然很早以前就看过了剧场版，但在影院看感觉还是不一样，看完后我激情敲键盘，一个种族爱上一个人这也太犯规了。  
> *没读过原作小说，仅仅根据剧场版内容进行的PWP妄想衍生，因此可能会有很多错漏和误读，慎入。

这个自称“全连接指挥体（爱因兹比）”的机凯种的突兀降临，让令人绝望的战局再次出现一丝生机。

离大战的启动时机还有一段闲暇。

里克的视线督向身旁正在待机的机凯种个体，有一种飘渺的不现实感。

自一开始他就知道，机凯种是维持群体行动、不同类型个体间各司其职、有着蜂群思维的种族。如果刚刚他所说的是真的，休比将她对“心”的“解析结果”上传到全连接指挥体中……不，他所说的就是真的，那份属于休比的声音，更重要的是其中包含着的强烈念想……里克不可能读不出。

他打量着全连接指挥体。虽然和休比一样，这名机凯种有着他们种族特有的机械身躯和电子部件，但爱因兹比的外观更接近人类男性：他身躯高大颀长，和娇小的休比截然不同，里克的双臂还健在时，总是能轻松地环抱住休比纤细的脖颈，让她紧紧贴近自己的心脏；他的眼睛也不是休比那双圆润的、似宝石一般的闪亮双眼，总是令里克陷入其中，不愿分开，而是一种更锋利、更凌冽、更似是机械的特征。

这具和休比完全不同的身体里，承载着休比的心……

休比。

休比……

……休比。

每每这个名字出现在脑海一次，里克的心便会抽痛一番。

“为什么要骗我呢，休比……”里克缓缓把脸埋入右臂中，喃喃自语，“你明明答应会一直握住我的手的。”

待机中的机凯种的双眼微微睁大，恢复了正常的神采：“意志者里克。”

里克的身体一僵，随后渐渐放松回原状，他还是不太能习惯这么一个陌生的声音：“……怎么了。”

“回答。在‘遗志体休比’传输的结果中，显示你尚有未完成的心愿。”

“心愿？”

全连接指挥体的声音切换成休比的声音：“‘机凯种不能生殖。也不能进行生殖行为，里克只能一辈子当处男。’”一段短暂的停顿，“‘犹豫了。’”接着全连接指挥体的声音换回开始那低沉的男声，“——根据‘遗志体休比’的解析，尽管没有明说，但里克对于是否有生殖行为经验一事感到……”

“等一下！”里克猛地抬起头打断他，红着脸死盯着这个不懂得读空气的机凯种，“现在不是说这种事的时候吧！这可是关乎人类存续的关键时刻啊！”

“反对。数据库中的大量资料显示，各种族在关键决战前夕进行生殖行为，有助于鼓舞士气，并能显著提高胜率。”

这群机凯种的数据库里都是些什么乱七八糟的玩意儿……里克叹了口气，把脸埋在右手里：“就算你这么说，但休比也说了，机凯种不能生殖，也不能进行生殖行为，那也没用啊。”

“回答。‘遗志体休比’作为解析体，硬件功能以侦察、解析和战斗为主，因此不具备模拟生物生殖器官的必要硬件组。全连接指挥体需要适应多种变化环境，拥有各项多功能硬件组，可以完美模拟人类生殖器官，从而达到模拟生殖行为的目的。”语毕，全连接指挥体就掀开身上宽大的黑袍，把下体暴露在里克的视线内。里克就这么看着原本光滑一片的机体，胯部处的组件开始机械式的变形，最后变成一根人类阳具造型的光滑机械装置。

“……好大。”震惊过头的里克只能从牙缝里挤出自己的第一感想。

“疑问。意志者里克，你是否愿意与本机体进行模拟生殖行为？”

“不要！”里克想也没想就大吼出声，回过神来才放缓自己的语气，“抱歉，但是你……你和休比，样子差得太多了，我果然还是接受不了……”

“……”

全连接指挥体沉默了数秒，随后放手，手中的黑袍落下，遮蔽住那新生的模拟生殖器官。

他再次开口：“由于硬件限制，我无法复制模拟‘遗志体休比’的外观。但‘遗志体休比’关于‘心’的数据解析结果已全部载入本机体中。本机体可以完美再现‘遗志体休比’的声音、语言、思考、情感。解决方案。意志者里克只需要阻断视觉信息获取，理论上可得到与‘遗志体休比’进行模拟生殖行为的结果。”

“……”

这次换作里克的沉默。他本想破口大骂，骂这个机器脑袋怎么敢这么说他的休比，他心爱的休比，说得好像她仅仅只是那些数据一样，说得好像他和休比在一起就是为了破处一样。里克是纯粹的人类，从生理结构上就决定了他无法理解机凯种的思维行动模式，他看不透为什么全连接指挥体要给出这个提议；可是，他没有忘记，休比现在就在这具身体里。就在这具和休比没有一丝相像的机械体里。

如果和他做爱的话，那……他能再次感觉到休比吗？

哪怕只是一瞬……哪怕只是一触即灭的泡沫……

“……好吧。”最终，里克答应了，“我还是第一次，请对我温柔点。”

里克抬抬嘴角，似是想笑，但最终放弃了。

全连接指挥体从披挂在自身上的黑袍上撕下一块碎片，小心翼翼地清除可能沾染在上方的黑灰残留，把它覆盖在里克原有双目的位置上，轻柔地在他脑后绕了一个结实的结。至此，里克的视线被完全遮断。

里克什么也看不见，平日获取环境信息的主要途径被关闭，一时令他有些不知所措，只有藏身处流过的微风擦过他的皮肤。“启动。模拟人格。”是全连接指挥体的声音，但很快，一切回归寂静。

“……休比？”里克颤着声音试着呼唤挚爱。

“……里克。”

回应他的，是熟悉的、属于休比的软糯嗓音。

接着，带着微弱温度的一只手捧住他的脸，然后是唇舌相交的触感。

这个吻和他与休比初次见面的那个吻几乎一模一样：一样的节奏、一样的速度、一样的感触……里克泪腺功能还尚完好的那只眼不禁分泌出泪水，沿着鼻梁滑下。

短暂的吻后，里克说：“休比……我好想你，我好想见你……”他忍不住伸手触碰身前的机体，却在那与休比相似却又不尽相同的触感下犹豫了。然而这份犹豫没能维持多久，他又被拉入另一个吻中。

和先前的吻不同，这个吻更深入、更疯狂，尽管能感受到对象那小心翼翼的克制，其下涌动的激情却总是也藏不住。本来身体状况就不大好，里克被吻得差点喘不过气来，连忙拍打那人的手臂。

这个吻结束了，休比的声音说：“我也是，里克……我也好想、好想见你……”

“休比。”里克顾不上那么多了，紧紧环绕住那人的身躯。他把头埋入对方的脖颈中，凭借本能温柔地亲吻啃咬着，“休比……”

“里克。”对方回应着里克的话语，双手开始探入里克的衣服，抚摸他还算完好的皮肤，谨慎地避开那些被黑灰侵蚀的部位。他不急不徐的将指尖沿着里克的脊骨下移，轻柔得如同羽毛滑落，最终绕过里克的腰际，来到前方，轻轻地握住里克的阴茎。

从未被他人触碰过的地方被人握住让里克不禁抽了一口气，肌肉紧绷起来。那只大手开始有规律地上下套弄起来，拇指不断轻拂过铃口和冠沟。随后，是柔软的口腔的触感。那双他才刚刚吻过的唇，现在正包裹着他的柱体，灵活的舌头不断地活动意图取悦他。

疲于生存，连自慰都极少有的里克，顿时感觉一股股陌生的快感冲刷过自己的双腿和腰际，直到他的全身都软了下来，阴茎变得硬挺而胀大，而胯部追随着原始的兽性挺动。

“啊、啊……休比！”他忍不住喘息地叫出声，正全心全意投入这性欲的浪潮之下。然而此时对方的动作却忽地停下。正当里克还想要更多时，两只手指开始沿着他的会阴一路抚摸到后穴。

里克这才真正意识到身上人并不是休比，是全连接指挥体。

“等等！！”里克慌忙叫停，然而对方的一根手指已经探入里克的身体，开始肆无忌惮的探索，紧接着手指变成两根，任凭里克捶打他的身体都不为所动。可是很快，一股全然不似方才快感的酥麻电流在全连接指挥体的动作下，沿着脊柱窜上里克的后脑。

察觉到里克的状态后，全连接指挥体开始集中按摩引起里克反应的位置。源源不断的快感乱流瞬间将里克吞噬，他试着叫全连接指挥体住手，可能发出的只有啊呜混含的喉音；四肢全然没了力气，只能由着身上人的动作摆动。

就、就快……

里克本以为全连接指挥体会就这么让自己高潮，但是，对方抽出了手指。被快感玩弄的里克脑子昏昏沉沉的，也很快意识到接下来会发生什么。

出乎意料的，没有等到那个凶器进入他的身体。数十秒内，对方什么也没做。就在里克以为全连接指挥体要开始玩什么性游戏时，他感觉到对方的双腿跨坐在自己身体两侧，用着休比的声音说：“里克我忍不住了把我变成女人吧。”同时坐下了身，里克只感觉到自己的阴茎渐渐被一种柔软又紧致的物质包裹住。

随着身上人开始上下动作，里克下身的快感愈发膨胀：“啊啊，休比……休比！！”在紧致潮湿的甬道中，他获得了人生中最棒的高潮。

高潮后的里克汗流浃体，累得只能用一点残存的力气，在黑暗中摸索到窝在自己身侧的人的手，握住，对他说：“我爱你，休比。”

“……我也爱你，里克。”休比和全连接指挥体同时说道。


End file.
